Wiki RP Sagas
Please refer to List of Sagas and Arcs (Lookout RP) for an updated list. ''The Wiki RP Sagas ''are the sagas that users are going in, in their Role-Play on the Wiki Chat. Feel free to have this as like your diary and record in it after every major battle. Zion's The Kuzon Games Fusion Saga TheAncientEvil Returns Saga Mystic Zion Saga Kuzon's Joining the Crew "I was a Lonley person once, just trained all the Time alone. Until I came up to this group of guys, they were none other than Zion, TUN, Buu, Gotek, and Hoodie. They were perfect fighters, no afraid of much. Zion was a Newish person like me, but we were both Saiyans, Super ones who had confidence and ability. Me and Zion and the others grew a Friendship and got to know each other and started training even. Hoodie and Gotek were Super powerful (We weren't afraid), but we still trained with them at times. I think that they had excepted me in the Crew." Other Troubles "Me and Zion trained alot and became best friends soon. We met Richie soon. She was very....odd but cool. We also met TUK, another Master with Gotek and Hoodie. TUK was cool but not as much as the others (No offense if your reading This TUK). Fighting Gotek "We fought Hoodie some but wanted to Fight Gotek, who was more of a challenge since we weren't used to him. We had to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and come back to at least be on par with him. We were them''' Super Saiyan 3's! We barely beat Gotek, but made it. TUN was with us but I dont remember what happened." Fighting Bear "Bear soon came along and was friends with us. Bear and I fought hard. Buu helped. Me and Bear fought on Earth as Super Saiyan 1 and 2's and pummeled each other, while Buu and his Dragon balls were on the sidelines. Soon after I went Super Saiyan 3 and he was barely equal, same with Legendary Super Saiyan, I wanted Buu to transport us to another planet to go all out. So we did. Once we got on the Planet, I made a Fake Moon and thrown it up. I looked at it and Transformed into a Golden Great Ape. I wrecked around and couldn't control it, but I got ahold soon and Became a '''Super Saiyan 4! I beat around Bear alot then until he transformed as well. We battled all out until the Planet began to crumble, we went back to Earth by Buus help. Buu gave me Senzu Beans as well. We pushed to our limits and I soon came over Bear and forced him down. Right before I destroyed the planet, I stopped and Thanked Bear for giving me a good fight and left, leaving everyone is suspense, but they went on to their lives." A New Start "Soon Me and Zion were tired of the past crew and wanted a new start. We fld off to train. 10 years later, Zion contacted me and told me he started something new for all kinds of people (It was this Wiki). I went there and we met again and needed some help. Soon, a man named TOAA came and said Hi to us suddenly. We were suprised, but happy. TOAA started to Train with us and we got more friends, Harmony, SS and Goten. Harmony was good at getting new fighters to come, most left but Mars (Goten) and SS stayed, the first ones too. Mars was arrogant but VERY powerful, equaling me right off. SS was also powerful. We trained alot and had some fights but were friends. Zion also got married to Harmony after a few weeks. More friends started coming over time, Domon Kasshu, Trunksl, Metro, and Leo, all pretty tough, but needing training. Me and Goten though wanted to fight to see who beats who. So we did. Fighting Goten "It was a Battle that we were waiting for. It was a Blue Day. I Appeared to Fight Goten at the Battle Scene. I powered up and Goten and me rushed each other. We started the Ultimate Battle. It wasn't long until we turned into Super Saiyans and KaioKens. We soon became Super Saiyan 2s. It wasnt long until I became a Legendary Super Saiyan 2 and beat him around. He went Full Power Super Saiyan 3 during that and we were on par. So I became a Super Saiyan 3 and we pared. Soon I threw a Death Ball and Goten didnt even know it would destroy the Earth behind him. It started to break. I had the idea of turning into Golden Apes and we battle. We battled as Apes until we became Super Saiyan 4s. We had the Battle of the Lifetime. Soon we got sick and the planet was about to blow, so we both went and did our final moves. I did a Super Omega Dragon Fist and he did a Super Ultra Dragon Fist. We soon tore through each other and fell to the ground. We had our last words, I had Goten use his powers to wish the Earth Normal, then we fell down, and Died." We were wished back soon after and Lived our lives again. The Memorial Day Tournament A long time later, about 8 years, Zion started the Lookout Tournaments in his new place, with new fighters coming in now and then to help. But on Memorial Day, Goten hosted the Memorial Day Tournament, a regular Lookout Tournament but with better prizes and such. I don't remember much, but It quickly got to me and Tenchis fight. I Joined in the Memorial Day Tournament, with Leo, Zion, Tenchi, and Domon Kasshu, with Goten as the Announcer. I sat on the Side Lines confidently watching the First Few Fights leading up to The Finals, Where he (A Master) Fought the Greatest one who made it there. Soon it is the Finals and it was my Turn to Join in. I was Fighting Tenchi. I rushed Tenchi and they started a Short Battle. Tenchi with his Optic Blasts easily cut through my Gi and even Skin at times. I appeared to be losing and the audience was mostly voting for Tenchi, so he also lost confidence. I soon went Super Saiyan, but it still didnt provide an advantage. After 4 Minutes of Fighting, I decided to end it. He landed down and reverted back. I said tournaments just aren't my type, I like out and open fighting, no boundrys, they arent my type and left. They then continued the Tournament and unknown winners won. I went back to Train alone in my secret living place, hidden in the Mountains...... I still camr to train at times though with them, and was happy as I still am.. Mars' Joining the Crew Vampire Conflict Mad Scientist Conflict Ancient Evil Saga Tenchi's Vegitobuu's The Kuzon Games The Chocoian The Evil Ian The Baby Ian The Supreme Super Saiyan Joining the Crew Vampire Conflict Mad Scientist Conflict Ancient Evil Saga Super Ian Saga SS' Phantom The Ancient Evil Cocoa's Wandering Princess "My name is Hisana, and I am a 17 year old crown princess of a kingdom. My dad has sent me to earth..so far away in this cold, desolate space. I long to be in my palace and to be with my friend. My blue eyes closed as I dreamt of home. My body guided the way to save me.." Wiki Travels Wiki Travels II Loving New Crew Sisters and Friends Hoodie's Meeting the others "I...am Hoodie. Hoodïe A. Data to be precise. I was born some twenty years ago, and I had some voices in my head. Hehe. The Good and the Bad. Anyways, I have Diamond Powers. I met these guys after I realised that another wiki was founded. Met Kuzey again. He introduced me to the Lookout Crew, and became a member. Joined Super Z-fighters, leaving and coming." Leogian's Domon's The Vampire War I first became involved with the Lookout Crew when the Vampire War started. I had just met Wallace, and I joined the Super Z-Fighters. I fought the vampires, like every other fighter, but then, at an old temple, I met The King of the Vampires, who told me that he was my father. I denied it at first, but soon I could no longer stay away from the truth. I left, to train on my own for a while. After my training, I met Leogian, who used his powers to locate the vampire's warship fleet. We destroyed the entire fleet, and then went to the castle, where Leogian was killed, and Wallace went on a rampage. I was able to calm him down, and me, Wallace, and the spirit of Leo all killed the Vampire King. Android Saga After the vampire army had been vanquished, I went to the Lookout, to find out that 2 androids, 32 and 33, had been released into the world. I was later captured, and was to be turned into an android, but I was able to escape, and aided in the final fight with the androids, ending them once and for all. Memorial Day Tournament I later entered the Memorial Day Tournament, and fought in the first round. I fought Leo, who fought hard, but lost to me in the end. I later quit the tournament, revealing my plan to test Leo's true power, my only intention to enter the tournament. I stayed and watched the tournament to the end, and later went to train, until the next enemy showed. The Ancient Evil After the tournament, I went to Tenchi, sensing a new, evil power. The power revealed itself as The Ancient Evil, and fought all of us at once. After killing Izekial, The Ancient Evil became even more powerful then before. Me and Tenchi fused, but after a long fight, Tenchi difused and sent me to the World of the Kais, where I remained until the end of the battle. The Akuix's Return After the long battle, I found out that The Ancient Evil had been turned into Ancient Fighter, and joined the Lookout Crew. To test his power, I challenged him to a fight. While he was a very good swordsman, I won using my ultimate attack, the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki. After I left to train, I found out that the Akuix had returned. Neo told me about the Akuix, and how they were an alien race that was bent on destroying Earth. I fought along with may others, and created The Ultima Fighters to help combat this threat. Following a huge war, involving the death of many, we defeated the Akuix, and I left to train for many months, even entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train with Kuzon. The Kuzon Games One month later, I entered The Kuzon Games, a tournament in which people took turns at fighting Kuzon. After a few rounds, I fought Kuzon, using my newly obtained Gum-Gum fruit powers, which allow me to stretch any part of my body to incredible distances. Our fight was interrupted, however, by Rider, who lost control of his Spiral Powers, entering his Asura mode. After we calmed Tenchi down, and Ancient Fighter brought the people who had died back to life, the games were reschedueled. But I did not enter the second Kuzon Games, and left to train, and harness my inner Spiral Power. The New Menace, Phantom After I returned, I met with Neo, and his son, Zane, along with Zeo, Neo's new friend. We enjoyed the outside until we sensed a mysterious evil headed towards Earth. It revealed itself as Phantom, an evil ghost with Neo's powers. Zeo fought it first, only to be defeated. I fought it next, using my new attacks to attack it. It eventually used an evil Spirit Bomb, which I deflected with my newest attack, the Gum-Gum Red Hawk. After that, Phantom refused to fight me, only wanting to fight Neo. I left them to their fight, then went to Vlitra, and asked him about the ancient art of Hokuto Shinken. Vlitra gave me all of the essential knowledge which I needed to teach myself the fighting style. I then left, to teach myself in the most powerful fighting style of all. The Next Chapter I wanted to reinvent my fighting style, so I began to teach myself Hokuto Shinken. While I was training, however, I noticed that my hand had mysteriously transformed into swirling, blue energy... New Beginnings During my training, I realized that to reach my full potential, I must create my own original fighting style. I stopped training in Hokuto Shinken, and using what I had already learned, decided to combine my fighting knowledge into one fighting style. Michael Iron's Tre A forgotten race? Arrivial on Earth Meeting of the Ian's Joining the lookout The Forming of the Elites The search for the beginning of the Super Saiyans. The Return of a Elite. The Lost of his Kadan might. Moment of awakenment. The Death of a Master. Waiting for the Call to action once more. Ulrichs' Category:Lists Category:Sagas